Blue
by DeathDaisy
Summary: Blue was a calm color./ A Werewolf Bite is an extremely poisonous and toxic. It will cause a vampire to die a slow and painful death. The bite will also cause a vampire to hallucinate and go rabid.


**.**

**AN: Hello. well, this is me in utter bordom..I've had this stored since...since forever ago xD i hope you enjoy it..ish. its kinda something i wanted to try, and i love rose so, yeah. sorry, im a bit too lazy to do the capitalization right..i've done that 3 times till now and its not saving ..**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

Terrified, I blinked.

A pair of blue eyes staring back at me with worry. eyebrows creasing, lips slightly parted.

Blue. That was a calming color, wasn't it? The color of the sky, the color of the wind as it played with my hair.

The smell of trees and grass filled my nostrils.

I was in a field. Wasn't I somewhere else? My mind worked hard was causing me a throbbing headache.

I looked around in awe. I felt the sunlight on my skin, making everything else look so bright and colorful. bright. Wasn't I vampire? Didn't we burn in sunlight? upon that thought, I felt my skin itch, I felt it scorching, I looked down at myself, getting burns everywhere.

I screamed. Screamed on the top of my lungs, wet tears wetting my flamed cheeks, I felt small. small. my knees buckled up as I fell on the green grass, coughing and sobbing together as more burned flames made their way into my lungs.

I couldn't breath. I screamed and thrashed around, trying to put out the fire. but I couldn't. I felt hysteria bubbled its way into my heart.

Birds, I could hear birds. they where flocked all around me. white birds with glossy beaks. pidgins? the birds of peace began flying down, encircling me.

heat, scorching, the batting of their winds. their curios heads cocked to one side. drops of cold. drops pelted on my back. water? I looked up at the sky. the clear blue sky was filled with dark clouds. dark angry clouds. my friends. my allies.

I looked up at the sky in thirst, the water was scorching and evaporating on my skin. till the fire was finally put out. I got onto my knees, looking up at the sky as the downpour made my clothes a blooded watery mess.

I took un even breaths, the feeling of a cotton ball being stuffed inside my throat. my eyes wide, I coughed, I couldn't breath. I couldn't get my next breath in.

my lungs burnt in the need of oxygen as my nails clawed my neck. wind whipped around me, causing me to wobble, struggling to keep my eyes open. I couldn't keep it anymore.

something was pinning my back to something soft.

why where my shoulders nailed down? I blinked, I saw the same inky messed hair, I saw the same blue eyes I remember seeing before. where did I see them? something flashed in them. fear? bewilderment? why would someone be scared like that?

I could suddenly breath again. I took a big gulp of air, satisfying the burn of lungs. all I could hear was my heart beat in my ears. I saw lips move. move in a certain motion. speaking. talking. I couldn't make out what was being told. I couldn't hear anything.

I screamed.

and screamed some more. I looked at those piercing blue eyes again. blue. blue. blue. I tried getting up. my head hit something hard.

where was I? waves thrashed in random ways over jagged rocks as I look down at them. panic settled over my heart like a heavy blanket as I felt the invisible barrier.

a glass box? I thrashed, trying to break it open. I threw a punch, I could hear my bones rattle. again, and again, and again. my blooded knuckles plead for mercy. I couldn't get out. trapped. everywhere. I tried kicking it, I tried. I did.

sobs wrenched out of me. trapped. trapped. I hated close places. being trapped, surrounded by elements you could not ignore. I settled down, sat, drew my legs to my chest as tears made their way down my already wet cheeks.

I was beginning to wonder if they'd ever be dry again.

then it began moving downwards. I started moving downwards. to the crashing waves. downwards. to my doom. no. no. I survive. I'm a survivor, wasn't I? in a distant memory I saw myself running. protecting me.

startled, I stood. water reach ankles as I truly begin to panic. the water level began to rise. the thrashing of the waves onto the glass box, I could see into their collisions, yet the box was lower at a uniformed way in a vector direction.

panic ran through my veins and arteries alike. my head spun with possibilities and what ifs, all leading to the same. the box has to be broken. I tried. I tried. I let out a frustrated scream as water reached my thighs. I couldn't get it open. I slumped to the side of the box, tears prickling behind my closed eye lids. it was reaching my throat, climbing up, I saw the blue sky disappearing under the waves.

I took my final breath as I was being engulfed underwater. I opened my eyes, struggling against the salty water.

this was it? over 500 years of merely existing done. gone? I floated in the box, surrounded with utter and complete blueness.

then happened. I placed my hand on the glass. I heard a crack.

my eyes flew open to my hand, it was there. a giant crack in the glass. and soon, the rest of the glass shattered to nothingness, letting to ocean water replace it. it was cold. like a thousand knives hitting you all at once.

I screamed. big mistake, water filled my lungs that where burning for oxygen. I swum upwards, shivering and cringing as I went.

I broke through the surface for a breath before a wave shoved me back down. and again and again. the water turned to freezing as my teeth cluttered. goospumps ran up and down my spine.

I'm a vampire. I haven't been cold in forever. the feeling was foreign to me. I gasped for air being push under water again. my arms and legs where growing numb, feeling more tingly than anything.

my muscles burned oxygen faster than I could breath it, I was pushed back down. I couldn't float up again. I couldn't. I was being dragged down. I let go of the struggle. my brain was zooming in and out as I closed my eyes and saw into blankness. this was it, wasn't it? the moment the pain goes away.

the moment my heart stops beating. I waited for it. the pain got worst. my heart beated faster than it ever has, panic set in again.

why wasn't I gone?

I opened my eyes. I saw blue. no.. it was wrong. the utter confusing blue of the sea was gone. replaced by a certain coldness. eyes. they where eyes. I felt something warm on my wet cold cheek. warmth. I wanted it.

"you'll be okay" I heard someone whispered into my ear. before disappearing into the darkness behind my eyelids.


End file.
